


Speak Slow

by stardropdream



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: CLAMPkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya's first meeting with Yukito was less-than-smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the CLAMP kink meme and then reposted to LJ October 16, 2010. 
> 
> Prompt was for Touya's first meeting with Yukito, in which he gets all blustery like Sakura and Syaoran did.

It is turning out to be a nice day when Touya gets to school, pedaling his bicycle at a slower pace now that he knows that he’ll get there in time. Despite the sunny weather, the day has been uneventful so far and Touya thinks it’ll be a rather boring day, ultimately.  
  
And then he passes a boy at the gate, and their eyes meet for only a second but it’s enough for Touya to sputter inexplicably and forget to pay attention so that he pedals right into the tree at the front of the school. His bike makes a small groaning noise in protest against such abuse, and Touya stares vacantly at the tree, trying to understand why that had just happened.  
  
“Are you alright?” a voice asks, worried, behind him.  
  
Touya slowly turns his face to look over his shoulder, and the boy from before is standing there, his brow furrowed and looking as if he will reach out and touch Touya to steady him, should he need it.  
  
Touya lets his bike fall to the ground, and stares at this boy, who is so overpoweringly magical that his entire face feels hot and he can feel the creep of a blush slowly building its way up his neck, over his cheeks, and burning at the tips of his ears.  
  
“I—uh,” is his intelligent response.  
  
He feels sputtery and ridiculous and he has never felt that way around anyone, especially someone he’s never met. He clears his throat and looks away from this mysteriously magical student.   
  
“I’m okay,” he mutters, still blushing.   
  
He stoops down to pick up his bike, if only to give him something to do so he won’t have to look into the other boy’s eyes. He’s practically radiating magic, and it’s a weird feeling, and it kind of makes him feel fuzzy inside and inarticulate. And he doesn’t even know if the boy realizes just what kind of effect he’s having on Touya and why hasn’t Touya ever felt this before, if a guy with this much magic was just standing around all the time at school going about his business?   
  
He doesn’t look up again until he’s sure he has a handle on his bike. His eyes meet the student’s again, he feels that wave of warm magic flood through him, and it’s so strange.   
  
“I shouldn’t have been standing in the middle of the entrance like that,” the boy explained, looking so sorry that it was almost heartbreaking. “I just transferred here and I was just a little—”  
  
He’s still talking but Touya doesn’t hear him because he’s just kind of staring openly at him and feeling all fluttery and red and it’s so _dumb_ that that’s the case and he feels dumb. This is totally dumb. So dumb. He clears his throat again, and tightens his hold on the bike. Dumb.   
  
“My name is Yukito Tsukishiro,” the boy finishes, and then shifts uneasily because perhaps he’s begun to notice that Touya is just _staring_ at him.   
  
“Uh,” Touya says.   
  
“It’s nice to meet you?” the boy—Yukito—says in a half-question, smiling at him and looking as if he’s doing his best not to start laughing.   
  
“… Touya Kinomoto,” Touya remembers to say because it seems Yukito just won’t rest until Touya is incapable of saying anything.   
  
“Are you sure your bike is alright? Are _you_ alright?” Yukito asks. “Did you bump your head?”  
  
Touya shakes his head, and looks away, and starts to walk his bike towards the bike rack. “I’m okay.”   
  
He looks at Yukito expectantly, and it takes the transfer student a moment before he falls into step with Touya. The weird, goofy feeling never quite goes away, but at least Touya gets better at hiding it.


End file.
